sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Martillo
Operation Martillo is a multi-national anti drug operation that began on 15 January 2012 and aims to combat international drug trafficking, enhance regional security, and promote peace, stability and prosperity throughout Central and South America. crew stand next to 26.5 tons of cocaine in 2016]] Command The United States Southern Command's (SOUTHCOM) Joint Interagency Task Force South (JIATF-South), based in Key West, Florida, command the operation which includes forces from the following nations: * Belize * Canada * Colombia * * * France * Guatemala * Honduras * Netherlands * Nicaragua * Panama * Spain * United Kingdom * United States of America National forces helicopter takes off from USS Rentz]] Belize Land based support by the Belize Defense Force and Police with additional support from Canada. Canada The Canadian participation in the operation, which began in 2006 has been given the code name Operation Caribbe given the object of eliminating illegal trafficking in the Caribbean Sea and the eastern Pacific Ocean by organized crime and includes air and sea forces. Colombia The world’s largest production country for cocaine. A DH-8 aircraft employed in Operation Martillo crashed in Colombia in October 2013 resulting in the death of three Americans and one Panamanian operatives. approaches Naval Station Mayport, Florida, during Operation Martillo in 2013]] In May 2015, Colombia announced it was stopping using a controversial herbicide to destroy plantations of coca following a warning by the World Health Organization (WHO) that glyphosate is "probably carcinogenic". Costa Rica A major conduit through which the cocaine traffic moves towards the United States with the Costa Rica Security Ministry predicting a huge increase to 1,700 tons moving through the country in 2016. El Salvador Granting permission for U.S. forces to use El Salvador as a base in the hunt for illegal drug shipments has allowed groups like Patrol Squadron 8 to fly missions from the country. Guatemala Land based operations, with the country permitting US Marines to join in the fight against drugs. Honduras The Honduran Navy and US Coast Guard intercepted a sinking self-propelled semi-submersible vessel in March 2012. Netherlands The Royal Netherlands Navy deploying ships, with the Dutch Caribbean Coast Guard supplying aircraft. A parallel operation Operation Caribeean Venture under the command of the Commander Netherlands Forces in the Caribbean, who works closely with JIATF-South and has the same objectives as Operation Martillo. HNLMS Friesland and HNLMS Zeeland have successfully participated in the operation. Nicaragua Nicaraguan army small craft, assisted by the US Coast Guard intercepted US$32m worth of cocaine in June 2012, and a further 9.2 million in November 2014. Panama In 2012 Panama authorities seized 15.5 tons of drugs. In April 2013 a further US$242m of cocaine was seized on a go-fast boat. Spain in Grenada in September 2013]] Spain provide ships, aircraft, and liaison officers. United Kingdom Royal Navy resources undertaking maritime security operations. Ships who have been involved include HMS Argyll (F231) which seized US$128m of drugs in 2013, and RFA Wave Knight which seized £60m or 1.25 tons of cocaine with the US Coast Guard in 2014. United States of America In addition to SOUTHCOM, the US Coast Guard, US Navy, US Marines and US Air Force all provide resources for the operation as well as Drug Enforcement and Law Enforcement Agencies. Results * Between January 2012 and April 2013: ** 171 tons of cocaine and 28,000 pounds of marijuana; detained 411 criminal suspects; recovered US$7.4 million in laundered cash; and seized or destroyed 139 speedboats, fishing vessels, aircraft, pangas, and Drug-trafficking Submersibles. * Between January 2012 and May 2015: ** 515 tons of cocaine and 117,754 pounds of marijuana have been seized, worth US$8 billion to drug organisations. It has also led to the arrest of at least 1,348 people. * Between January 2012 and February 2017: ** 693 tons of cocaine, US$25 million in cash, 581 vessels and aircraft detained and 1,863 detainees arrested. Difficulties and solutions “Because of asset shortfalls, we’re unable to get after 74 percent of suspected maritime drug smuggling,” Southern Command Cmdr. Marine Gen. John Kelly was quoted as saying in 2014. In 2015 there was a 50% increase in the number of US cutters and an increase in maritime aircraft patrols. (1,426 maritime drug movements were documented in 2014, JIATF-South was only able to target 383). With 14 nations working together, the co-ordination of operations is essential. Between October 2014 and April 2015 64% of all seizures and disruptions involved a non US nation’s participation, of which most were critical to the success of the seizure. Allied and Partner Nations vessels and aircraft often being used to spot, identify and monitor potential smugglers before passing the information to US intercepts. The United Nations Office on Drugs and Crime (UNOCD) estimate the 2013 annual world production of cocaine at between 660 and 900 tons. Seizures in Operation Martillo rising from 78 tons in 2012 to 162 tons in 2013. UNOCD indicating in 2015 an increased production in Columbia of 44% and Costa Rica estimating a dramatic rise in world production in 2016. See also * Illegal drug trade * Illegal drug trade in Colombia * War on Drugs References External links *SOUTHCOM M M M M M Category:History of drug control